


Happy

by AbbyGibbs



Series: Steeled my heart [1]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Happy, Not Beta Read, Thinking, Wordcount: 100, wondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Laura Hold does some thinking.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy.  
> Author: AbbyGibbs  
> Fandom: Remington Steele.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Remington Steele and everything that goes with it belongs to MTM, Robert Butler and Michael Gleason.  
> Pairing: None.  
> Warning: Un-beta'd   
> A/N: Don't ask me where this comes from, I don't know. I just hope you'll enjoy this little piece.
> 
> I would also like to thank, Mr. Pierce Brosnan, Stephanie Zimbalist, Doris Roberts and all the rest of the actors involved in the make of the show and make it such a delight to watch.
> 
>  
> 
> Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

I created a character of fiction to be able to perform a job — a job that according to common believe a woman can't do. So, imagine my surprise the day that my creation waltzed into my office. The man was everything I hoped he would be, blue eyes, dark hair, tall. What else could a woman want more?

 

Nothing.

 

Before I knew it, the man assumed Remington Steele identity. He had breathed him into life. One would think, I couldn't be happier.

 

But that just it, I am happy, thanks to him, very happy.

 

A feeling I'm not used to.


End file.
